Happy Birthday, Draco
by yiyituwi
Summary: Draco kesal karena semua orang melupakan ultahnya, bahkan mereka pun seperti menjauh darinya. *kado buat my dear draco* ambudaff & Hinata-kun, nich kadonya udah jadi.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DRACO**

Disclaimer: Para Tokoh yang ada di sini adalah milik Our Queen Jk. Rowling. Fanfic ini kami tulis hanya sebagai bukti kecintaan serta kerinduan kami pada para tokoh Harry Potter.

Rated: K - – Friendship & Family -

Draco Malfoy

Draco menatap kosong hamparan bintang malam itu dari menara Astronomi.

Ia sungguh kesal, hari ini tak seorang pun ingat akan hari ulangtahunnya.

Tidak Ibunya, tidak adik angkatnya, serta tidak seorang pun sahabatnya, lain dengan ayahnya yang setiap tahun memang selalu melupakan hari lahirnya itu.

Draco ingat ketika bagun tadi pagi , ia seorang diri di kamar.

Tak terlihat keberadaan kedua sahabatnya Theo serta Blaise, tempat tidur mereka sudah rapi ketika ia bangun.

Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu bangun pagi-pagi.

Keadaan yang sama kembali Draco temui ketika ia memasuki Aula untuk sarapan.

Tak terlihat olehnya dua orang itu di meja Slytherin, bahkan Pansy kekasih Theo pun tak terlihat.

Karena tak ingin makan seorang diri, Draco pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja Gryffindor.

Tapi tak terlihat olehnya keberadaan adik angkatnya, bahkan kekasih serta kedua sahabat sang adik pun tak terlihat.

Akhirnya Draco memilih makan di sudut terpojok meja Slytherin sambil menanti Eagle burung hantu keluarganya mengantarkan kado ulangtahun dari ibunya.

Tapi hingga habis makanan yang ia santap, tak ada terlihat tanda-tanda Eagle memasuki Aula.

.#.#.#.

Draco kembali menghembuskan napas.

Ia sungguh-sungguh kesal, perayaan usia 18 tahunnya tak mungkin akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang ingat dan meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untuknya ?

Bahkan para fans yang biasanya hampir setiap tahun memberikan kado ulangtahun untuknya, kali ini sepertinya mereka lupa.

Satu-satunya kado yang ia terima adalah dari Dobby mantan peri rumahnya. Hah, dalam keadaan normal sudah pasti kado itu segera ia buang.

Siapa sih yang mau menerima kado berupa sekumpulan belatung ?

Tapi karena ini adalah satu-satunya kado yang ia terima di hari ulangtahunnya kali ini, Draco sungguh merasa berbahagia ketika mendapatkannya.

.#.#.#.

Sungguh ulangtahunnya kali ini, adalah ulangtahun yang paling menyebalkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Sudah paginya ia sarapan seorang diri, tapi ternyata itu masih belum seberapa.

Seharian ini tak ada yang mau duduk sebangku dengannya di kelas.

Mereka pun seolah-olah asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, tak ada yang memperdulikannya.

Ketika makan siang dan makan malam lagi-lagi tak ditemukan olehnya orang-orang terdekatnya di aula.

Mereka seolah-olah hilang ditelan bumi.

.#.#.#.

Draco terus melamun hingga ia tak sadar hari semakin larut.

Seolah terjaga dari lamunan yang panjang, Draco pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman Hogwarts.

Hem, sepertinya sudah jam 11 malam bahkan mungkin sudah hampir jam 12 malam.

Draco kembali menghela napas sambil memandang langit malam.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday, Draco Malfoy," ujarnya pilu

Akhirnya Draco pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramanya di ruang bawah tanah.

Draco berjalan hati-hati karena ini sudah melewati jam tengah malam, ia tak ingin tambah satu penderitaan lagi di hari ini.

.#.#.#.

Asrama Slytherin tampak gelap gulita dan sunyi senyap ketika ia memasukinya.

Hah itu sudah pasti, ini sudah tengah malam. Semua orang pasti sudah tidur.

Draco pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun ketika ia melewati ruang rekreasi, tiba-tiba

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" terdengar teriakan dari beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kekegelapan.

Cahaya lilin pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Make a wish, Drake, " terdengar suara teriakan cempreng Pansy

Draco pun mulai memejamkan matanya, dan mengucapkan suatu permohonan, lalu ditiupnya lilin-lilin itu.

Dan dalam sekejap ketika lilin itu padam, seketika itu pula lampu dalam ruangan menyala.

'Deg...' tampak dihadapannya si cantik Astoria memegang sebuah cake yang diatasnya terdapat lilin yang tadi ditiup olehnya.

Draco masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Happy birthday, bro," sebuah tangan terasa memeluknya, dari rambutnya yang acak-acakkan Draco tau itu adalah adik angkatnya sang terpilih Harry Potter.

Tak lama setelah itu silih berganti orang-orang yang ada di ruangan memberinya selamat.

"Oh, jadi seharian ini kalian mengerjai aku ? " Ujar Draco geram.

"Hehehe... 18 tahun itu hanya sekali seumur hidup, mate. So kami ingin ulangtahunmu kali ini berkesan," terdengar Theo memberi alasan.

"Awas aja kalian akan aku balas kalian nanti. Ide siapa ini ? "

Secara serentak semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke bocah dengan bekas luka sambaran petir di dahinya.

"Oh, jangan bilang kau ingin balas dendam padaku, bro," diarahkannya sebuah tatapan mematikan kearah adiknya itu.

"No, aku hanya ingin membuatmu selalu ingat hari ini. Dan sekaligus ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa kau punya orang-orang yang peduli dan sayang padamu."

Draco tak mampu berkata-kata lalu dipeluknya sang adik.

"Hm... ini, kado dari Mum, kemarin aku mengatakan pada Mum, untuk tidak memberikan kado padamu di pagi hari. Tapi dikarenakan Mum sudah mengantuk jadi dititipkan saja padaku. " Ujar Harry sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado berbungkus kertas hijau zamrud

"Oh, jadi kau juga mengajak Mum untuk bersengkokol ?"

"Aku mulai berfikir anak kandung Mum itu aku atau kau sih ?" Walau kata-katanya sinis namun bibir Draco tak pernah lepas dari senyuman.

Seperti harapan sang adik serta para sahabatnya Draco sungguh bahagia di ulangtahunnya kali ini.

END

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO !

Fanfic ini aku buat sebagai kado ultah Draco yang ke 32 tahun.

Di FF ini Dobby gak mati (aku tak tega jika harus mengingat dy tlah tiada), dan buat yang heran & sedikit bingung tentang hubungan Draco & Harry silahkan baca FF-ku yang berjudul "IBU"

Buat ambudaff, Hinata Tacibana (aduh, aku gak tau nama akunmu di FF) serta teman2 lain dari grup IHP yang dari kemaren sibuk membuatku tergoda untuk menulis fanfic ini, ini untuk kalian, semoga kalian suka.


End file.
